Akatsuki Reborn
by SilverKatana22
Summary: The Hidden Leaf has just made its greatest mistake - banishing a certain demon container by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Years after his banishment, there's talk of a new and immensely powerful Akatsuki leader who has sworn to wreak havoc on Konoha. What will happen? Overpowered Naruto. Rated for language & violence (may change)
1. Prologue

**Summary: Konoha has just made its biggest mistake. The foolish council banished one Uzumaki Naruto without a second thought. Years later, Akatsuki is rapidly gaining power, and there are rumours of a powerful new leader.**

 _ **Extremely overpowered Naruto**_ **(p.s. I don't know whether there will be pairings or not)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately.**

"Uzumaki Naruto. The council is asking for you," a random Leaf ninja told Naruto monotonously, then disappeared in a Shunshin. Naruto blinked in confusion – what could the council want with him? Was it to do with his failed retrieval of Sasuke?

With a shrug, he made his way to the room where the council held their meetings. The two ANBU at the door saw him and impassively pushed open the council room doors. "Ah, Uzumaki," a fat civilian said with an ugly sneer, "We've been waiting."

"Uh, sorry for the wait?" Naruto said slowly. His eyes spotted a familiar face. "Sakura-chan!" The pink-haired girl was standing next to a civilian who was probably her mother.

His face fell slightly when Sakura glanced briefly at him but did not acknowledge him. "Ahem." Someone cleared his throat and caught Naruto's attention.

"Uzumaki-san," Homura said loudly, "You recently went on a mission to retrieve Uchiha-sama, but you failed at doing so."

"It was difficult," Naruto objected. "Sasuke drove a Chidori through my heart. _He was trying to kill me_."

Homura ploughed on, completely ignoring Naruto's protests. Naruto had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Where is he going with this_? He thought anxiously. _Is he going to punish me_?

But it turned out much worse than that.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Homura stated slowly, "You are hereby banished from Konoha."

Naruto's whole world seemed to freeze. " _What_?" he cried in shock and horror. "You can't do that!" He saw the smug smiles reflected on the faces of all the civilians who had made no secret that they hated him with a passion. "W – what about Tsunade-obaa-chan? Don't you need her consent?"

Koharu stood up next to Homura and yelled angrily at Naruto, "Get out of Konoha you demon brat, and stop questioning us. If you're not going within the hour we'll kill you on sight!"

 _As if you can kill me, you old fool_. The dark thought crossed Naruto's mind before he could stop himself. He turned despairing cerulean blue eyes to his former pink-haired teammate.

"Sakura-chan… You don't want them to banish me, do you?" Naruto implored. "Please, Sakura-chan, you know I tried my best to bring Sasuke back…"

At the mention of Sasuke's name Sakura's eyes went dark with fury. "Shut up!" she lashed out. Naruto reeled back, his heart thudding painfully against his chest. "You _promised_ me you would bring Sasuke-kun back! You _promised_! But did you? _No_! And you _hurt_ him, too!"

" _He tried to kill me!_ " Naruto shrieked at her. "I was only defending myself!"

Sakura did not seem to hear his explanation. "You hurt Sasuke-kun, then let him run off to Orochimaru!" she sobbed. "Get lost! You really are a demon, like everyone says!"

Hearing her words, Naruto's eyes widened with hurt. Blindly, he stumbled from the room and tore off, running out of the gates as fast as he could, tears forming in his eyes. _How could they do this to me?_

 _HOW COULD THEY?_

Then, a more calm, but maliciously dark thought.

 _ **They will regret ever crossing Uzumaki Naruto.**_


	2. Capture

**Nardolini: Definitely!**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Naruto. Unfortunately.**

Red eyes glared through the gloom of the dark room. There was the faintest rustle of clothing as something shifted, then a small, flickering yellow light switched on.

There were three people in the room. The owner of the red eyes had black hair in a ponytail and was standing upright, an impassive expression fixed on his face. The person next to him – at least, he _seemed_ somewhat like a person – had odd blue skin, gills at the sides of his face, and displayed a shark-like grin.

Their eyes were staring straight at the third person, who seemed much younger than the both of them, yet he had no traces of fat, only hard muscle. His cold, unforgiving cerulean blue eyes were hard and intimidating, and his golden blonde hair was a contrast to how dark everything else was about him.

All three people were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. They stared stiffly at one another for a few seconds, before the first two lowered themselves to the ground slowly and respectfully.

"Itachi, Kisame," the youngest one spoke powerfully. "Report."

Itachi flashed Kisame a quick look before responding quietly, "Leader-sama, it seems that tension is running higher than usual between Kumo and Konoha, as well as between Suna and Konoha. Oddly enough, Konoha and Iwa seem to be at peace… For now."

The leader did not react at all, it seemed. His eyes only flickered from Itachi to Kisame and back disinterestedly before he murmured, "I thought Sunagakure and Konohagakure were allied."

"Yes, sir," Itachi said.

"I heard that the Kazekage has been upset with Konoha ever since your banishment… Naruto-sama," Kisame said with a smirk.

Naruto ignored him, wrapped up in his own thoughts. _Hmm… Interesting,_ he mused. _So Suna and Kumo would both possibly start a fight with Konoha…_ "Define higher than usual," he said to Itachi.

"For some unknown reason, Kumo and Konoha are on the brink of a mini-war and Suna is coming close to breaking off the alliance with Konoha," Itachi told him smoothly.

Naruto nodded, acknowledging his reply, then closed his eyes. _Huh… Maybe I can use this._ A plan began formulating speedily in his head and he smirked.

 _Soon, the destruction of Konoha shall begin…_

"Itachi, Kisame," he instructed, "Tell the others to head out, and search for the Jinchuuriki."

Both partners' eyes widened in surprise. _So he is finally getting serious_ , both of them thought simultaneously. _Dangerously serious_. "Hai, Leader-sama," they chorused in unison and disappeared from sight.

Naruto turned away, exiting the room, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. _I will watch Konoha burn to the ground by my very own hands…_

He couldn't stop the familiar boil of anger as he thought of his former village. He had worked his ass off just to become a ninja. He would have given his life for the village, and had that dream of becoming Hokage to the people.

He snorted contemptuously. Now it all seemed so stupid. _Become Hokage of the people who would do anything to see me dead_? He laughed bitterly inside his head. _How deluded was I really?_ Now he was the leader of one of the most – if not the most – powerful organizations in all of the Elemental Nations, the feared criminal organization Akatsuki.

 _Once they've gathered sufficient Jinchuuriki… Then I shall begin to wreak havoc upon Konoha._

 _ **I can't wait for you to finish the job that I started years ago…**_

 _I know Kurama… I know. And when I begin, I'll call on your power so that you can experience a little taste of what it's like to destroy that accursed village once again._

 _ **That sounds too interesting. I can't wait, Kit, I really can't.**_

And as Naruto walked, the deep, bloodthirsty laughter of the nine-tailed fox demon filled his mind.

"Who were we supposed to get again, Sasori-danna, un?" a somewhat girly-looking blonde guy asked his partner, who wore a hat which covered most of his face. His form seemed to be large and hunched over, and he rumbled back in a deep voice. "Yugito Nii of Kumogakure."

Deidara nodded and the pair continued moving at high speeds through the trees. "We're nearly there, un," Deidara mumbled, spotting the Kumogakure gates not far ahead. Sasori stopped him and growled out instructions.

Deidara grumbled slightly but obeyed. He used _henge_ to transform into a man with green eyes and short, sandy blonde hair. He 'wore' a brown traveller cloak similar to the black one that Sasori was wearing. Sasori had transformed into a brown-haired man with calm amber eyes. "Let's go," Sasori said and began walking.

"Halt! State your business with Kumogakure and drop all your weapons!" the guards barked immediately upon seeing the two mysterious travellers.

"W – we aren't ninja, sir," Sasori stuttered out. Deidara regarded him with amazement from the corner of his eye. _Sasori-danna ought to become an actor, un._

The guards glared suspiciously at the pair still. "Then why are you coming to Kumo?"

"My friend and I are weary adventurers, and on our way to our next destination we saw Kumo, and we thought we'd rest a little here while enjoying all the top-notch facilities that Kumo has to offer," Sasori lied smoothly.

The guards sighed and hurried the two in. "Alright, fine, in you go, in you go. There's an inn you guys can stay in not far from here."

"Thanks, un," Deidara said to the guards and ran after Sasori. "Whew, that was easy!"

Sasori nodded slightly. "Now to find the girl. And keep your _henge_ up."

In Takigakure, two men were on similar missions. "Kisame, have you located the Jinchuuriki yet?" came the emotionless voice of one Uchiha Itachi.

"Not yet," Kisame sighed back. Both of them were under _henge_. "According to the villagers she's usually off training in a forest somewhere." _How stupid are the villagers to openly and eagerly give away the location of their only Jinchuuriki?_ He thought with a silent sigh.

"Then let's go to the nearest forest," Itachi suggested. Both of the highly-skilled missing ninja suppressed their chakra and stealthily walked towards the nearest forest.

They spotted her almost instantly – or rather, the damages done to her surroundings. Through a copse of trees they could see a few holes in tree trunks and weapons littering the ground. Itachi and Kisame shared a look and leapt into the trees, running at full speed until they skidded to a stop. Perched on a tree branch, they glanced down and saw their target sitting on a log in the partially-damaged clearing.

 _Ah,_ Kisame thought with a shark-like grin, _We've found the Jinchuuriki at last._

Both the Akatsuki partners jumped down from the tree and landed two steps away from the Jinchuuriki.

"Ack," the girl yelped, startled. Her short mint green hair blew slightly in the wind and her orange eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the two men. "Who are you?"

"Come with us peacefully and we will not fight you," Itachi offered simply.

Fū glared at Itachi distrustfully. "Are you going to kill me? Do you hate me too, like all the other villagers?" she cried out.

Mild surprise flickered in Itachi's eyes, hidden behind the henge. _So this village hates their Jinchuuriki… That would explain why they seemed so willing to divulge the location of Fū._

"No, we will not kill you," Kisame sighed, obviously getting bored. "Just come with us. We'll treat you better than these villagers, at the very least."

"I can read through your lies," Fū said defiantly. "You're probably going to throw me in a prison of sorts and let me rot to death."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "We may or may not throw you into a prison, depending on our Leader's orders. But we'll give you fresh food and water every time you require it, and we'll let you free once we learn to trust you."

Fū stared at him, the wheels turning in her head. "Fine," she agreed at last. "I'll follow you."

"Sorry," Kisame apologized with grin, "But I'm going to have to do this." Fū felt alarmed for a second before all went dark as she felt a quick blow to the back of her neck.

"Well that went better than expected," Itachi commented flatly. "Grab her and we'll go." The two partners finally dropped their _henge_ and disappeared from sight.

"Leader-sama. We have the Jinchuuriki."

"Ah, congratulations. You're the first team to return," Naruto said, emerging from the shadows. His stormy eyes glanced down at the crumpled body of Fū. "Bring her to the prison cells," he ordered. "Lock her in the chakra-suppressing cell number 7."

Itachi and Kisame nodded respectfully and hoisted the light body of the holder of the Seven Tails. Naruto trailed after them, all the while ignoring the Kyuubi's mindless ramblings in his head. They soon reached the prison cells. Naruto flashed through hand seals, too quick for anyone to follow, and the door swung open. The pair quickly deposited Fū inside and the door swung shut.

 _Ha… A prison cell more luxurious than my own apartment when I lived in that hellhole they called a village_ , Naruto scoffed in his head as he looked at the 'prison'. Fū was currently lying on the floor unconscious, but there was a decent-sized bed that she would actually have space to stretch her legs. It even had clean bedsheets and a soft pillow. There was enough space in one cell to move about freely, and a small wooden table with a chair. At the far corner there was a bookshelf of sorts but it seemed lock. It was a shelf only Naruto could unlock, and contained Jutsu scrolls.

 _I wonder if Fū will prove herself trustworthy enough for her to use those Jutsu scrolls…_ Naruto pondered in his mind. _It sure would be a waste to kill her, wouldn't it?_

Slowly, he walked away, going through his plan of Konoha's destruction in his mind yet again.

"Finally, un!" Deidara cried out, accidentally alerting Yugito to their presence. In his mind, Sasori face-palmed.

"Who's there?" Yugito called cautiously, already in a battle stance with two kunai in her hands.

"Yugito Nii," Deidara began, "Come with us peacefully and we won't fight you, un."

"I'm not leaving Kumogakure for people I don't know the name of," Yugito growled. "Who am I to know that you won't kill me?"

Sasori shrugged. "Then we will have to take you by force."

Deidara dropped his _henge_ almost immediately and formed a hand seal. "Katsu!" he yelled gleefully. Yugito gasped in shock and dodged as the ground next to her exploded, courtesy of little clay spiders Deidara had thrown out without anyone noticing.

"Baka!" Sasori hissed under his breath. "Someone will notice for sure!" But then again, they were high on a mountain, and on the side further away from the village…

"Katsu!"

"Fire Style: Blue Shadow!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes as Yugito and Deidara battled it out. _A ninja is bound to notice eventually_ , he mused. _They'll find out it's their Jinchuuriki that's battling someone, and they'll immediately send help. Kumo loves their Jinchuuriki_ … He threw out a few poison-coated kunai. _I'd better make it quick_.

With some help from Deidara, Sasori moved at lightning speed and finally managed to weaken Yugito enough to inject a poison into her neck before she could react quickly enough. Her faint cry was cut off as she slumped to the ground.

Sasori nodded brusquely at Deidara. "Carry her." Deidara obeyed and picked up the body of the Kumogakure Jounin before both of them disappeared.

"Sasori and Deidara. You're the next ones to return."

"Hai," Sasori replied, following Deidara and kneeling before the young blonde leader.

Naruto's eyes looked at the passed-out blonde kunoichi. "The container of the Two-Tails. Good job. Follow me." He beckoned for Deidara to follow and the explosives master followed, staggering ever-so-slightly under the weight of the surprisingly muscular Yugito Nii.

Naruto flew through hand seals again and a cell door five cells down from Fū's opened. "Place her in there," Naruto commanded.

"Hai, Leader-sama, un," Deidara said, carefully depositing Yugito's body into the cell. He jumped back as the dark grey cell door slammed shut. Yugito stirred slightly but remained in her unconscious state.

Naruto spoke again, his voice full of authority. "Itachi and Kisame have already started on their next task. Get Sasori and start on yours."

Deidara merely nodded and disappeared from sight. "I can't imagine what's holding Hidan and Kakuzu… They're slower than usual," Naruto muttered, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully.

"Stop fucking trying to burn me, you fucking son of a bitch!" came the cries of one frustrated Akatsuki member, namely Hidan, as he dodged the streams of lava.

The Jinchuuriki Rōshi only sent more lava at the silver-haired Jashin worshipper. "Lava Style: Molten Calamity."

" _Fuck_!" Hidan cursed out. "Why won't Leader-sama let us kill this motherfucking shithead?"

"We're under strict orders to bring them back without killing them, Hidan," Kakuzu sighed, both partners leaping away at lightning speeds as they dodged Rōshi's techniques. _Maybe it'll be better if I took on Rōshi instead of that idiot Hidan…_

"Lava Style: Molten Shadows!"

"OW FUCK! That hurt you asshole!"

Kakuzu weaved through extremely speedy hand seals. _It's time for me to step in, so we can finish this faster, and then I can go and count my money…_

"That took you a while," Naruto said coolly after the door of Cell #4 closed with a soft 'click'.

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have let Hidan suppress him," Kakuzu said. "That baka took forever."

Naruto nodded emotionlessly. "Go to your next task, and try to make it quicker."

"Hai, Leader-sama," Kakuzu said and vanished. Naruto turned to survey the prison cells. Yugito was still unconscious on the floor, as was Rōshi. The Four-Tails Jinchuuriki had regained consciousness while Hidan was carrying him. The silver-haired man had quickly locked Rōshi into the cell, and the hidden chakra-suppressing seals in the cell restrained Rōshi. Naruto had gotten tired of his angry threats and absorbed most of his chakra, knocking him unconscious. Fū had awaken a while ago and had a little… _Chat_ with Naruto.

He was surprised upon hearing her story, realizing it was much like his own. He had ended up unlocking the Jutsu shelf and handing her two Fire Style scrolls to mull over.

"Learn the scrolls, and one day your power may come in of use to us," he had told her mysteriously. Fū had accepted without asking any questions, and Naruto had left her.

Now, a slightly smug smirk spread across the Akatsuki leader's lips. _We're moving very fast… Three Jinchuuriki down already, although we only have one cooperative one. But we're getting closer and closer… And when we're ready…_

His shadowed eyes seemed to shine a little brighter, and the Kyuubi rumbled with excitement from deep within him.

 _Konoha shall be destroyed._


End file.
